


【贤旭】愿者上钩

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 色情主播单推王x处男色情主播真的很黄，不要举报……
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 23





	【贤旭】愿者上钩

01  
金厉旭坐在麦克风前，身上披了一件白衬衫，他敲了敲麦克风，清甜得声音透过麦克风传过来，他打开摄像头，他最近把头发染回了黑色，剪了刘海，看上去和十几岁的少年一样，金厉旭本就面嫩，摄像头一打开，评论区刷上来几条问他年龄的，他对着摄像机笑，漂亮的杏仁圆眼睛眯起来，故意对着镜头撒娇，说自己未成年。

金厉旭跳蛋摆了一桌子，他依次拿起来对着镜头问，今天要选哪一个。金厉旭笑起来人畜无害，粉嫩的舌头随着嘴唇一张一合露出来，他小小的手掌里握着一颗蓝色的跳蛋，凑近麦克风说，“今天就选这个吧。”末了金厉旭亲了一下麦克风，笑得纯洁又放荡。

曺圭贤第一次点进金厉旭直播间的时候纯属偶然。他一点进来就看见金厉旭潮红着一张脸，双腿大张着，眼睛里含着一包泪要掉不掉的，他哭的声音都哑了，脆生生的嗓子呻吟里透着一丝媚态。震动稍微停了一点的时候，金厉旭挣扎着从椅背上直起腰来，又被加大的震感弄软了腰，他撑着扶手，柔软的身体陷入了椅子上，他哭的眼睛迷蒙蒙的，一边喊着不要，一边又挺着腰仰着头，眼睛也因为舒服的半合着。

“再叫的好听一点。”  
“嘿嘿，震得再快一点，小灵九叫起来真好听。”  
“请问是真的未成年人吗。”

曺圭贤看着评论里不怀好意的内容，又看着金厉旭爽的快要高潮的表情，他高高翘起的阴茎，脆生生的呻吟声，曺圭贤打开支付界面，往金厉旭的账号上打了一笔钱。金厉旭的后穴吸着跳蛋，敏感的不行的肠道收缩着，肠液混合着润滑剂打湿了椅子，他顾不上自己现在的模样，他喘着气呻吟，眼睛里全是模糊的水光，大张着腿随着跳蛋的涌动把他送上高潮，他压不住的哭腔和尖叫，白浊的液体喷在他大敞开的衬衣上。

金厉旭脑子里还是一片空白，高潮过后他喘着气扶着椅子扶手，不用前面全靠前列腺的高潮海啸一样的向他涌来，他爽的头皮发麻，腰软的半天起不来。

曺圭贤看着屏幕里的金厉旭，他汗湿的刘海，绯红的脸蛋，眼角都哭红了，带着情欲看着镜头，曺圭贤觉得自己这钱打的不亏，四舍五入就是他操着小主播高潮了。

金厉旭从椅子上爬起来，把双腿并拢，他又回到了刚开始那样有点羞涩的样子，红扑扑的小肉脸蛋，他拢了拢被汗水打湿的刘海，又凑到麦克风前小声的说话。再一次的，曺圭贤看到他粉嫩的舌尖，他带着点沙哑情欲的声音，说着自己要下播了，让大家不要太想他，做个好梦。

他对着麦克风小小声的啵了一下，又对着镜头笑，抛了个飞吻就关掉了摄像头。曺圭贤看着黑下来的屏幕，想着金厉旭像猫咪一样的呻吟声，又在脑子里回忆他最后带着气声喊了一句我爱你。

金厉旭关掉摄像头后，对着黑下来的电脑屏幕发呆，他眯起眼睛看见自己潮红的脸蛋，眼睛里还有没有褪干净的情欲，他漆黑的眼眸盯着电脑屏幕，把电脑盖了下来，他软着退把跳蛋从后穴里取出来，闭着眼睛忍受着异物带来的残留的快感，他的小穴还收缩着，金厉旭把跳蛋扔在桌上，把自己摔回椅子上，抱着长颈鹿的抱枕打盹。

金厉旭做这一行纯属偶然，大部分的色情主博都不露脸，在公共平台喘得再好听也不让别人看见脸，金厉旭不在乎，他大大方方得把脸露出来给人看，他顶着一张未成年得脸，做着成年人才会做得事，大张着腿直播跳蛋自慰，被跳蛋操得喘得不停，眼泪掉着喘息着。

青春期很胖所以自卑 后来减肥了但是已经习惯性没有自信 才开始做这行，金厉旭第一次被跳蛋贯穿得时候眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，他拔出跳蛋喘着气，眼圈红红的去看摄像头，哭的直打嗝，评论里全是夸他喘得好听得。 

后来金厉旭就一直做下去了，在镜头前娇喘，呻吟，高潮，闭着眼睛睫毛颤抖着，金厉旭从来不怕在镜头前出现，至少以前的同学都不会认出他来，他长了一张骗人的脸，揣着纯情装满欲望，会不断有人夸他可爱夸他漂亮夸他骚。

他昏昏沉沉得睡着，有时候他觉得揣着没意思，给他打钱得人大多不怀好意，有人拿他当漂亮得洋娃娃，有人当他是涉世未深得未成年，他心里想着下次不如说清楚好了，他既不是未成年，也不是什么漂亮得换装娃娃。

02  
曺圭贤莫名其妙的成为了一位色情主播得单推王。

他隔了好几天之后点进金厉旭的直播间，看到金厉旭开着直播捧着一根热狗吃，奶白色的马苏里拉芝士被他扯着，一口下去塞的嘴巴鼓鼓的。  
“灵九今天怎么开始吃播了？”曺圭贤看着他屏幕评论区寥寥无几的评论，登陆上账号给金厉旭留言。  
“咦，有人进来了吗？”金厉旭嘴巴塞的鼓鼓囊囊，含糊不清的对着麦克风说话，“圭，圭圭？”  
曺圭贤的账号叫Gamegyu，小主播含含糊糊的音调喊着他的名字，他想了想又在屏幕上打字，“今天没人吗？”  
“嗯？圭圭好久没来了吧。”金厉旭把嘴里的热狗吞了下去，他笑了起来，肉嘟嘟的脸蛋鼓起来，“前几天他们知道我不是十八岁，已经快要三十岁了。”金厉旭眼角带着笑，他突然凑近屏幕说，“圭圭要不要来试试看，我叫起来很好听的，只叫给你一个人听，怎么样。”

曺圭贤愣了两秒，金厉旭又靠回椅背上，小小的手掌握着热狗的木棒，又塞了一口进嘴里，他略微仰起头看着镜头，水润的眼睛眨巴眨巴，曺圭贤透过屏幕，金厉旭像是一只还没长大的小熊猫，棕红色的大尾巴一摇一晃的，直勾勾的看着镜头。

曺圭贤鬼使神差的，在屏幕里打了几个字，算是答应的金厉旭的要求。

金厉旭三两下解决了热狗，把直播间设成了私密，把密码发给曺圭贤后，曺圭贤的头像很快就在评论区里亮了起来，金厉旭的头像是他本人的照片，前段时间刚拍的，不少人都是被他黑头发含着眼泪的头像骗到的。曺圭贤的头像是一只小企鹅，看起来憨憨的可爱。

“那么，圭圭，今天想用哪一个。”金厉旭的电动玩具摆了一桌子，他把摄像头往下压了压，一脸纯真的指着桌上粉色的跳蛋问曺圭贤，“这个好不好？”  
曺圭贤看着那颗粉丝的跳蛋，又想到金厉旭说话时时不时露出的粉丝的舌尖，他在键盘上敲了两下，“灵九想做什么都是可以的。”

金厉旭很久没见过这么好说话的金主了，不管他问什么问题，曺圭贤都一口答应他，让他觉得是不是就算陪曺圭贤聊天，把跳蛋从屁股后面抽出来，曺圭贤也不会说他什么。

金厉旭大张的腿在镜头前做扩张，他好几天没做了，水基润滑液被他倒在手上，他的手指在后穴里不断的进出，金厉旭最了解自己的身体，没两下就摸到了自己的敏感点，他咬着嘴唇，不让呻吟声泄露出来，他抬起眼去看镜头，眼睛里带着一点红，清澈的眼神逐渐变得朦胧，金厉旭的腿搭载扶手上，他挣扎着喊了两声圭圭，眼角含着泪，两根手指在身体里进出，润滑剂混合着肠液，他的阴茎翘起来，后穴伸缩着，贪婪着吸附着他的手指，无声的叫嚣着更多。

金厉旭压着哭腔的嗓子对着麦克风喊，“圭圭，你怎么还不进来啊。”一句话被金厉旭带着情欲的清脆嗓子说的委屈十足，好像曺圭贤是实打实的渣男，把人撩硬了却又不管他。

“把跳蛋塞进你的屁股里，它可以吃进去更多。”曺圭贤摸着下巴，小主播声音脆生生的，带着被勾起来的情欲又黏糊糊的嗓音，他看着金厉旭红着眼睛把跳蛋塞进屁股后面，肠道的内壁吸附上来，金厉旭还没来得及再和曺圭贤说上一句话，后穴的跳蛋就剧烈的震动了起来。

金厉旭被纠缠上来的快感激的一惊，他塞的急，跳蛋被他含得又深又紧，贴着他的敏感点，曺圭贤看着小主播被震得软了腰，瘫在椅背上，曺圭贤松开了那个按键，他看着金厉旭瘫在椅子上喘气，高高翘起的阴茎，他忍不住伸手去摸，曺圭贤又开始点击那个按钮，跳蛋好像被直接摁到了最大档次，疯狂的在后穴震动着，他握着阴茎，呻吟声从嗓子里传来，他仰着头喘息，腰腹不自觉的收缩。

金厉旭透着朦胧的泪光去看屏幕，屏幕上干干净净的，曺圭贤在他把跳蛋含进后穴时就没了声音，金厉旭有些赌气的把曺圭贤的麦克风权限打开来，他轻喘着，带着哭腔的声音嫩生生的，“圭圭，是我叫的不好听吗，你为什么不说话。”

金厉旭被跳蛋操的说不出话，曺圭贤照旧一言不发，他爽的眼泪都要飞出来了，握着自己的阴茎飞快的撸动，高高的仰着头，加紧了后穴被快感淹没。

金厉旭从高潮的余韵里清醒过来，他眨了眨眼睛，看着观众列表里的小企鹅头像，他嘟着嘴装委屈，凑过去麦克风和曺圭贤撒娇，“圭圭，你叫什么呀，说句话吧。”

金厉旭等了一会，看曺圭贤没有理他的意思，又撅了撅嘴，絮絮叨叨的和曺圭贤说有的没的，说每次这么玩都好累，不想一个人做清洁，腿软也不想去洗澡，他眨巴眨巴眼睛盯着镜头，他不知道曺圭贤怎么想他的，是会觉得他可爱漂亮还是骚。金厉旭沉默了一会，呼吸打在麦克风上，他扯起微笑盯着摄像头，眼圈还有点红，说，“那，圭圭，我先走了，有机会再见吧。”

金厉旭决定关了视频的时候，小企鹅头像边上的红点闪了两下，曺圭贤的声音里带了点沙哑，“灵九的声音很好听。”曺圭贤握着麦克风，“我叫曺圭贤。”

金厉旭愣了几秒，对面的人似乎飞速的下了线，他有些傻兮兮的回忆起曺圭贤的声音，又没来由的对着黑下去的电脑屏幕傻笑，曺圭贤的声音足够好听，像红酒一样醉人，又因为金厉旭染上了一点情欲的沙哑。

金厉旭洗完澡出来，点开直播账号，私信里躺着曺圭贤发来的聊天，问他能不能见面。金厉旭羞红了一张脸，他犹豫了几下把自己家的地址发了过去，和曺圭贤敲定了见面的时间。

金厉旭撑着下巴，想着自己在曺圭贤眼里大概是一个很随便的人，打点钱就能答应线下约炮，本就无所顾忌的在直播平台露脸求操，金厉旭叹了口气，谁知道看着又骚又百无禁忌的色情主播，活到快三十岁还是个小处男，屁股后面只有跳蛋和按摩棒进去过，根本不知道怎么和别人做爱，他一边忧心忡忡的担心第二天曺圭贤来了，会不会觉得他操起来不够舒服，一边又隐隐有些期待。

03  
曺圭贤一边把金厉旭搂进怀里，一边把手伸进他的衣服里，他摸索着捏着金厉旭胸前的软肉，手指摸过他凸起的锁骨，他凑上去啃咬，在他漂亮的锁骨上留下痕迹。曺圭贤终于如愿以偿的把他惦记了好几天的粉嫩的舌尖含进嘴里，曺圭贤缠着金厉旭的舌尖不放，金厉旭的嘴唇被曺圭贤含着，他像一只小动物一样，被曺圭贤抱着亲，腿软着被曺圭贤抱着。

他在曺圭贤来之前做好了扩张，后穴一张一合的等着曺圭贤进来，他紧张又期待着被贯穿。曺圭贤坐在椅子上，拉着金厉旭坐在他的大腿上，把金厉旭的衣服剥干净，他把手指伸进金厉旭的嘴里，手指玩弄着他粉嫩的舌尖。金厉旭像一只猫一样，含着他的手指，乖乖的舔舐着他手指的每一寸纹路，末了还要含糊不清的问曺圭贤，自己舔的他舒不舒服。

曺圭贤的妒忌心从与小主播接吻的那一刻起就没有停止过，他想着金厉旭一定和很多人做爱过，不然他怎么这么会说骚话，这么会接吻。曺圭贤胸腔里翻涌着，想要把金厉旭摁在身下，操的他说不出话，他把手指从金厉旭的嘴里抽出来，摸了两把他的唇珠说，“厉旭这么会吃，再吃点别的好不好？”

金厉旭水润的眼睛盯着曺圭贤，他顺从的从曺圭贤的膝盖上滑下来，跪坐在地上，拉开曺圭贤的裤子拉链，肿胀的一团因为金厉旭而完全勃起。他像是看到了好吃的孩子，隔着内裤咬了两口，又抬头看着曺圭贤，清澈的眼睛里带着一丝被情欲勾起来的红色，金厉旭把曺圭贤的内裤拉下来，双手圈主他的阴茎，像是吃热狗一样，慢慢的含了进去。

金厉旭揣着明白装糊涂，他不过是个连初吻都给了曺圭贤的小处男，口活儿压根没给人做过，他不敢含的太深，怕压迫到嗓子，于是两只手拢着他的阴茎，一边揉着他的囊袋，一边慢慢的吞吐着。

曺圭贤看着他小心翼翼的样子，在他的嘴里又硬了几分，金厉旭眼里含着水光，像是在控诉曺圭贤一样的看着他。曺圭贤俯下身子摸了摸金厉旭的脑袋，说，“灵九宝贝，要让我舒服一点哦。”

他是故意的，金厉旭心想，曺圭贤远没有在直播间看上去那么好说话，他含的腮帮子都酸了，曺圭贤一点要射的意思都没有，金厉旭从没受过这样的，他有点委屈，忍着喉咙的不适把曺圭贤的阴茎往喉咙深处吞了吞，曺圭贤被骤然袭来的湿热感逼得，在金厉旭的嘴里撞了两下，来不及抽出来的阴茎，白浊贱了金厉旭一脸。

金厉旭像是无知的孩童一样，手指沾了一点脸上的精液，含着手指，眼角还带着一点被曺圭贤撞出来的眼泪，“圭圭，好浓啊，昨天我没有让你射出来吗？“

曺圭贤把他从地上拉起来，分开他的腿然他坐在自己的大腿上，他把金厉旭搂进怀里，“少说几句话，小心之后哭都来不及。“曺圭贤拍了拍金厉旭屁股上的软肉，”不叫的好听一点，不会让你射的。“

曺圭贤把手指捅进金厉旭的后穴里，草草抠了两下，金厉旭自己塞进去的润滑剂还在里面，曺圭贤摸了一手湿哒哒的。他的阴茎抵着金厉旭的后穴，只进了一点点金厉旭就带着哭腔求曺圭贤轻一点。

“吃跳蛋和按摩棒的时候不是吃的很开心吗，怎么这么害怕？“曺圭贤恶劣的玩弄着金厉旭的耳垂，看着他们逐渐充血，他猛然收紧的后穴，两条腿挣扎着要并起来，金厉旭有些害怕，他挣扎着要曺圭贤出去。

曺圭贤被金厉旭的模样逼的红了眼，所有的拒绝在他看来都是邀请，他禁锢住金厉旭的腰，龟头抵在他不断收缩的后穴，慢慢的捅了进去。

尽管金厉旭做好了十足的润滑，阴茎还是和跳蛋按摩棒不同，身体被贯穿和撕裂的疼痛不能抹去，他痛的眼泪直流，不停的收缩着后穴，企图让曺圭贤退出去。曺圭贤被他吸的头皮发麻，毫无章法的在他的后穴里冲撞。

曺圭贤一点都不温柔。金厉旭呜呜咽咽的哭着，他也是第一次和活人做爱，曺圭贤的阴茎火热的，青筋的跳动他仿佛都能感知到，他撇着嗓子委屈的控诉曺圭贤，说自己的第一次曺圭贤都不肯温柔一点。

“你没和人上过床？“曺圭贤疑惑着，抽插的速度慢了下来。  
“都说了这是我第一次啊。“金厉旭委屈的要掉眼泪，不但第一次给人人家，被好不温柔的直接做哭，对方还以为自己是胡乱和别人上床的轻浮的人。  
“别哭了……”曺圭贤自治理亏，他俯身抱住金厉旭，给他擦眼泪，温柔的吻吻掉金厉旭掉下来的金豆豆，“我轻一点好吗？”  
金厉旭抽抽噎噎的忍住眼泪，一边点头一边攀上曺圭贤的脖颈，一张脸上全是潮红，像献祭的少年一样的看着曺圭贤。

曺圭贤在他的体内不断变换着姿势，寻找他的敏感点，看到金厉旭的眼泪之后，曺圭贤不敢毫无章法的冲刺，生怕伤到小处男，他一边自豪感爆棚，想着自己帮屁股后面只含过跳蛋的小主播破了处，一边花足了心思的取悦小主播。

金厉旭被曺圭贤磨得后穴直发痒，被电动按摩棒操习惯了得他一下也受不来这样温柔得做爱方式，他戳了戳曺圭贤，红着脸求他快一点。

曺圭贤看着金厉旭，别扭得红了一样了，仿佛刚才委屈得直掉眼泪得不是他，曺圭贤得吻落下来，亲了亲金厉旭干燥得嘴唇，温柔得叹息着。

金厉旭得呻吟声都被曺圭贤撞碎了，他受不住这样得冲刺，却又心甘情愿得堕入情欲里，他脱力得抱着曺圭贤得脖子，冲破了敏感点袭来得快感，爽的他几乎尖叫。曺圭贤得阴茎进到最深处，碾压着他得敏感点。

金厉旭得阴茎被曺圭贤握着，金厉旭敏感得身体被曺圭贤操开，他哑着嗓子叫不出来，胡乱无章得亲着曺圭贤，他在高潮得前夕，曺圭贤一下一下撞得又深有猛，撞上敏感点得时候金厉旭几乎是尖叫着射出来得。

他在高潮得余韵里颤抖着，曺圭贤又抵着他得敏感点操，他被曺圭贤抱在怀里，像是被操透了一样，连呻吟都发不出来，曺圭贤摁着他不要命得顶弄，他感觉到身体得酥麻感又重新回到了下半身，他大张着腿，被曺圭贤操得腰软腿也软，哭的眼泪挂在睫毛上，曺圭贤得喘息就在耳边，他伸出手去抱曺圭贤，挣扎着和他接吻，任凭酥麻得感觉慢慢扩散到全身。

曺圭贤被夹得头皮发麻，灌了金厉旭一肚子得白浊。

04  
金厉旭气还没喘匀，曺圭贤又凑上来亲他，捏了捏他哭花了得脸。金厉旭瘫在床上，腰软，腿也酸，他撑不起自己去洗澡，就缩进曺圭贤得怀里，闭着眼睛，长而密得睫毛颤抖着。

“为什么答应和我见面？”曺圭贤有一搭没一搭得拍着金厉旭得肩膀。  
“谁让你给我很多钱，还夸我可爱呢……”金厉旭撅着嘴，睁开眼睛看着曺圭贤。

金厉旭满意得看着曺圭贤像一只震惊得企鹅呆在原地，他凑过去亲了亲曺圭贤得嘴角，问他说，“圭圭，你这么有经验，给多少色情主播打过钱啊？”  
“当然只有你一个，灵九宝贝。”曺圭贤把金厉旭拉起来，把他摁在怀里，“是我对你一见钟情。”

05  
愿者上钩。


End file.
